HL RP 1.1
A Figure suddenly appeared and used a crystal to freeze nearly all into a deep enchanted sleep. Only a few was able to escape. Another figure appears with Caring keeping a tight grip on her as the first figure uses a spell in order to trap her into a crystal. The two then disappear with the crystal in order to start something much bigger then anyone had ever seen. Penelope and Nessah was together trying to awaken those in a deep sleep. "Have you seen Caring?" Penelope asked looking over. "No i haven't not sense Ravenah had her locked away." "Nessah replied worried. The two finally gave up waking those asleep as it was useless, Neither one had the power to wake them. However they did put each person in a bed made to keep them alive until the time when they all awaken. "How did this happen Penny?" Nessah asked confused yet angry. "I have no idea." Penny stated shaking her head. The two then went different ways in order to find out just what has happened, However some figures were laying in wait in order to attack both, Neither of them dropping their guard showing them just who they was messing with and why it was wrong and stupid to do so. "Funny when a sister of fate enters a place she doesn't belong. That guardian made that mistake as well." A woman stated smirking. Woman2: "I agree isn't it a shame now we have to punish her," laughs darkly. Penelope: eyes narrow" Oh really and what makes you think i'll allow that?" Woman:smirks"You might be a fate but here you have no rule, "blasts Penelope away. Penelope: lands then growls getting up only to cry out in pain Woman2: "Ah a vampire as well we are going to have so much fun." laughs darkly slashing Penelope again "Scream fate and maybe you'll live." ?:growls attacking Woman2"Enough you-" cries out Woman: laughs picking ? up" finally you showed up i was starting to think you was a myth" ?:growls as tries to struggle"you will pay!" Woman: laughs throwing ? to the ground near Penelope" oh really and what makes you think we will allow that?" ?:hisses then cries out trashing Woman2: growls hitting ? again with a torture curse" worthless hag that's what you get!" Penelope:sneers trying to grab Woman2's thread only to cry out in pain as well Woman:smiles darkly" enjoyed that did you? Well have some more!" hits Penelope again A portal suddenly opens and a woman steps through it followed by an elf and a young man. ??:"I told you things was wrong here!" ???: looks bored" so and your point is" ????:sighs softly" Ben Yuma enough we didn't come here for you two to fight, now say your sorry." Ben:looks at ???? then bows" Yes my lady" looks at ?? " i am sorry Yuma" Yuma: takes a step back then huffs" fine I'm sorry as well happy Lady Beth?" Beth:sighs again "It will have to do now help lady Penelope" throws a orb at Woman2 Woman2:sneers as jumps back" how did those fools get here!" throws a dark orb at Beth Beth: "how i got here matters not." jumps out of the way blasting an orb at Woman2 Woman2:sneers disappearing in the shadows Beth:frowns blasting the woman from Penelope then helps her to stand" Are you alright?" Penelope:grunts in pain leaning against Beth Beth:sighs softly holding Penelope" Ben Yuma lets go she needs aid" Both look over then nod going to Beth and disappears with Beth and Penelope. ?:smiles darkly"one down one to go, then they will pay" disappears as well Nessah: frowns then sughs searching for Caring still coming up empty"where are you?" yelps then growls pinning a young girl to the wall Young Girl: whimpers scared "please don't hurt me" Man:laughs knocking Nessah out" good job playing the victim"picks Nessah up then binds her Young Girl:laughs form shifting to an older woman" well the fire princess left me no choice" Man: Snickers" indeed though i feel you like playing the victim" Woman:sneers"said that again and you'll regret it" Man: rolls eyes "you don't scare me Rea" Rea:eyes narrow then makes a fist" oh how about now Jak?" Jak:grunts trying to keep from falling to knees" y you don't gah ok ok i give!"pants Rea:sneers" lets just go before i have you torutred!" disappears Jak:growls disappearing appearing in a dungeon then throws Nessah into a cell "be good and we might feed you sometimes" Girl:glares "Why you hurting the fire princess she not bad!" Jak:sneers pressing a button"what was that!" Girl:cries gripping the collar around neck not responding Jak:sneers letting up"that's what i thought, one more outburst like that and no food for you either" Girl:whimpers bowing head. Jak:leaves heading through a different door where the crystal was being kept" anything?" ??:shakes head"none so far, we have used a few spells whiped her memories but rthat's about it" Jak:" i hope you do more then that" ??: snorts" just go we have our orders and you have yous"